


Two Years On A Fucking Space Whale

by vrepit_nah



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Confident Keith (Voltron), Cute Lance (Voltron), First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Flustered Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Innocent Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith Returns, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Misunderstanding, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), S06E04, Season 6 Fix-It, Season/Series 06, Smitten Lance (Voltron), THEY KISS YESS, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrepit_nah/pseuds/vrepit_nah
Summary: After two years on a damn space whale, the Voltron team see Keith return to them. Lance missed Keith, and well, it seemed Keith didn't feel the same seeing as he brushed past Lance without even a 'Hi.'Except, this isn't Voltron: The Show, but Voltron: My Retelling (And the one we all wanted.)Keith changes his mind about ignoring Lance.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 732





	Two Years On A Fucking Space Whale

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I keep doing this? 
> 
> If it wasn't clear before, I love Lance, he's my son, and for that, I always make him suffer. Every story is Lance-centric and Langst. Pitiful. I barely concentrate on the others. Pathetic.
> 
> That's basically every story I write. Lance wants to get closer to Keith, he gets sad because plot, Keith comes and shows him some sweet lovin'. 
> 
> Do I want to stray from this? Maybe. Will I?
> 
> Probably not.
> 
> Enjoy? 
> 
> Yes.

“Hold on,” Lance snapped, walking forward warily. “How do we know you’re the _real_ Keith, and not his bigger, cooler, grizzled older brother?”

Because yes, Lance noticed, alright? The second Keith had hailed the Castle, Lance’s eyes took in every detail about the half-Galran, from the shaggier black hair growing (attractively) over his eyes, to the broader shoulders and muscular arms and older face.

And now up close, when Keith exited the pod with another Galran female and an Altean, Lance couldn’t be bothered about those two in the least, because Keith looked like a legit snack. He was walking confidently, self-assured, and when his eyes dipped further down, Lance caught sight of those thick thighs covered by the Marmoran suit that did wonders for Keith’s figure.

It had been two years for Keith, and for Lance, too, figuratively. Even though only two months had passed for him, he sorely missed Keith. He had been looking forward to leading the team with Keith, maybe bonding more, because that’s what they used to do before he had left. They used to hang out, talk into the late hours of the night, spar occasionally, and well, he prided himself for making Keith laugh a little more often. He wanted to tell Keith so much, how Shiro started acting differently, how lonely he felt, how much he didn't trust Lotor.

So yeah, Lance missed Keith a lot. He wondered if his hugs would feel the same, because the last time they hugged, Keith was skinnier and it wasn’t super comfortable, but Lance took whatever he got.

So yeah, maybe Lance liked Keith a little. After all, he was cute and sweet past the rougher exterior, and he taught Lance how to fight close combat before he had left. And even though he had distanced himself from the team, Lance always wondered how Keith was doing. He had to push the pain in his heart away because he had to let Keith find his path. And now it felt like they were always meant to find each other, because Keith was back with that murderous smolder that sent Lance’s knees quaking.

So _yeah_ , maybe Lance loved Keith. Sue him, he was a sucker for a pretty face.

Lance opened his arms for a hug, and Keith’s dark eyes flickered to him for a second, for _one hopeful_ _second_ before Keith crushed it by saying, “I don’t have time for this, Lance.”

And then Keith turned his back to Lance, striding away from him and leaving Lance standing there stiffly, his friends glancing at him worriedly.

Lance felt… hurt.

His heart felt squeezed dry and his eyes stung. Okay, so maybe he shouldn’t have joked about Keith’s return, but… he just wanted a hug. Keith knew how much he liked hugs. And he missed him and just wanted to welcome his leader home.

_Maybe Keith did not miss him. Why should he have expected differently, after all?_

Lance’s arms fell to his side and he felt his skin prickle as the others stood still, unsure of whether to follow Keith or comfort Lance, but Lance made the decision himself by straightening his posture and letting his lips fall into an easy smile despite the fact that his eyes hadn’t budged from Keith’s retreating back. “Hey, everyone, Keith’s back,” he said cheerfully; the words tasted like acid.

Hunk opened his mouth to say something to his best friend when a scuffling sound drew their attention to Keith, who had halted in his tracks, back still turned when his fists clenched tightly. Everyone heard what was supposed to be said under his breath; that Keith growled out, “ah, _fuck it._ _”_

And then Keith turned on his heel and stalked towards Lance, whose eyes grew wide with both terror and hurt, but Keith was coming closer and he didn’t have the will to move a muscle. His heart leaped when Keith stood in front of him, dark indigo eyes narrowed; scanning Lance’s face slowly before they dipped to his lips and stayed there.

Keith grabbed the front of Lance’s shirt and tugged him forward, wrapping the other arm around his slender waist and Lance’s brows furrowed, because what was Keith doing? Didn’t they have a meeting? Everyone was watching and—oh.

 _Oh_.

Keith’s lips pressed to his hungrily, pulling Lance closer until there was no gap between them and his hot breath was puffing against Lance’s face, and it felt like Lance was lost and found together. His body melted when Keith’s hands rested at the bottom of his back, thumbs stroking his hips through the gap in his armor and sending a wild shiver down his spine.

Lance let Keith tilt his head to slot their lips together firmly, tongue teasing his bottom lip until Lance was feeling dizzy.

Shakily, Keith pulled away a fraction, their foreheads pressed together. His breath fanned over Lance’s face, making goosebumps rise along his arms. He blinked up at Keith dreamily, cheeks flushed and voice thick. “Keith?”

Keith’s eyes were still closed, and he inhaled sharply, pressing another kiss to Lance’s lips, very short, but equally electrifying and making lance's face turn redder. “Two years on that _fucking_ space whale,” he breathed out, his eyes opening to see Lance, eyes wide and mouth parted, and Keith thought he looked so fucking gorgeous. “And not a day went by that I hadn’t thought of you.”

Lance's mind short-circuited. He was very much shy, _very_ much flustered, gaze dropping to Keith’s chin when he whispered, “oh. Okay.”

“I’m sorry for trying to ignore you,” Keith continued, knowing the others were eavesdropping even though they were pretending to be busy when he glanced at them.

Lance pushed closer to Keith shyly and finally wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist, and _yes_ , a much more comfortable hug after all. He was taller, too, and although that irritated Lance, it gave him the benefit of receiving a nice, gentle kiss on his hairline when Keith enveloped him completely.

“I thought it could wait until we were finished with Lotor, but…” Keith exhaled and somehow, Lance was more snugly drawn into Keith. It was like Keith couldn’t get enough of his touch. “Two years was long enough.”

Lance’s face turned redder by the second. He stammered, “yeah, uh, two years is a long…time.”

Keith’s shoulders shook with a laugh and he pulled away, his gaze much more affectionate. “After this is over, dinner?”

Dumbstruck at the fact that his fantasy was coming true, Lance swallowed roughly and nodded, eyes wide. He didn’t trust his voice anymore. He hadn’t even done anything charming or seductive (maybe he had had plans to woo Keith, back off, alright?), but here Keith was, doing all the work and leaving Lance speechless and his mind foggy.

It earned a bright smile from Keith. He pecked Lance’s lips one last time and let Lance’s ears turn pink and mouth part. “Cute,” Keith murmured. Keith’s hand slipped from his hip to tangle with Lance’s fingers, tugging him to walk. Lance followed like a love-struck puppy as Keith said, “let’s get a move on. We have to get Lotor now.”

They led the group out of the hangar, and finally, Lance realized with a slow smile creeping up that Keith was here, Keith _kissed_ him, Keith _liked_ him, Keith was holding his hand in front of the others, albeit distractedly because his thumb kept caressing Lance’s brown knuckles.

Lance subtly turned around and met Hunk’s proud gaze, and he mouthed, ‘he’s amazing!’

Hunk chuckled silently and sent a thumbs up, Pidge next to him making vulgar gestures with her fingers that had Lance squeaking in embarrassment and swiveling back around, turning red when Keith softly snorted at the shy boy.

Lance couldn’t wait to take down Lotor.


End file.
